


At Home

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Foot Fetish, M/M, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Kanji goes home to find Ryotaro asleep on the couch. He goes over to massage his husband and Daddy’s socked feet.
Relationships: Dojima Ryotaro/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	At Home

Kanji enters his and Ryotaro’s home, toeing off his boots and shrugging off his coat and sweater. He’s wearing his flaming red skull black tank top shirt, brown belt with silver buckle, black jeans and gray socks. He removes his socks as he walks the short distance, barefoot to the living room/kitchen area. He finds his husband and Daddy, Ryotaro Dojima asleep on the couch. He has been living with Ryotaro for two month now. They began dating two years ago when Kanji was sixteen; he’s eighteen years old and its April.

He and his Daddy, Ryotaro got married last month by Ryotaro’s friend and ex-boyfriend, Munehisa Iwai. He remembers their wedding night here at home with a smile and his cock twitches getting hard in his jeans. 

He sees Ryotaro’s gray dress shirt is unbuttoned showing off his slight hairy chest, his red tie on the carpeted floor. His pants are unbuttoned and unzipped showing off the front of white briefs and a noticeable bulge. His black socks are rubbing against each other as he watches his Daddy move a bit on the couch, his Daddy snoring softly. He knees in front of Ryotaro, caressing his Daddy’s hair.  
“You look so peaceful when you sleep Daddy. I hope you won’t be mad with me if I rub your socked feet and lick and suck on them too. You can give me a spanking afterwards for being a naughty man.”  
He says that, whispering in his Daddy’s ear. 

Kanji sits beside his Daddy’s socked feet, putting them in his lap, careful not to wake up Ryotaro right now.

Kanji has both hands on his Daddy’s socked feet, massaging and caressing it at the same time. His cock is pressing hard against his jeans as he’s panting and moaning softly, as he’s rubbing his Daddy’s socked feet. He brings his Daddy’s socked feet up so he can sniff them. He inhales and exhales the sweaty but pleasant scent of his Daddy’s socked feet. He opens his mouth, as he licks and puts Daddy’s left socked foot in his mouth, licking and sucking the cotton toes with his tongue. He licks and sucks his Daddy’s socked foot all around. He stops to unbuckle his belt, then unbuttons and unzips his jeans pulling them down to his ankles. He’s wearing a pair of white briefs with a black waistband, his hard cock pressing against his briefs. He licks and sucks on his Daddy’s right socked foot, just like he did to Daddy’s left socked foot.

He holds Daddy’s socked feet, gently rubbing them against his briefs, getting him hard even more as cum stains the front of his underwear. He murmurs his Daddy’s name. Kanji pulls out his cock from his briefs. He switches position so he’s kneeling on the couch with his cock in between Daddy’s socked feet. He holds onto Daddy’s socked feet as he slides his cock between Daddy’s feet. He pants heavily as he’s about to cum. He moans out loud as he cums. White streams of cum land on Daddy’s socked feet. Kanji leans forward, licking up the cum off Daddy’s socked feet. 

“Kanji. Welcome home. My naughty man. Looks like you enjoy sucking your Daddy’s socked feet, eh?!”  
Kanji looks up and sees his Daddy smirking at him.  
He blushes saying, “Yes.”  
His Daddy laughs and sits upright, pulling him into his lap. His Daddy kisses him tenderly, ruffling his hair after their kiss. He feels his Daddy’s cock poking his ass.

“Let’s go to bed, Kanji. My naughty man. I’ll give you a spanking and you can lick and suck my bare feet and toes.”  
Ryotaro looks at him fondly as they hold each other’s hands.  
He kisses his husband and Daddy on the mouth briefly. He stands up pulling off his jeans and kicking them aside with his foot. His Daddy does the same, kicking aside his pants. He holds his Daddy’s hand as they head upstairs to their bedroom, once inside they kiss passionately and fall onto their futon in each other’s embrace.


End file.
